Freddie Who?
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: Hoagie needs to teach Abby a lesson in classic rock. Problem is, she really doesn't care. 2/5 implied


I promised this a long time ago. This is dedicated to Paulagirl, because she won my short contest back in the summer months. I had promised a drabble, but since it took so long, she gets this.

Disclaimer: Although I have an excellent collection of Chapsticks, both generic and novelty, I don't own the company. I own nothing else, either.

* * *

"Why are you staring at me?"

Hoagie's brows knitted in curious confusion. "Why do you put on Chapstick, wipe it off two minutes later, and then slick on more?"

His question baffled her. Abby wasn't aware of any Chapstick related quirks that belonged to her. She had to admit though; Hoagie was awfully cute when he was puzzled.

They'd been spending the lazy summer's day out on the Lincoln's lawn. Cree rarely made appearances at home during the day, so the two fifteen year olds were content to lie in the grass without being paranoid that the older girl would spoil the nice day.

Abby tugged at the hem of her dark blue tank top, which she had cleverly thrown on to avoid the farmer's tan so many of her friends were sporting like the latest fashion. "What the heck are ya talkin' about?"

Hoagie flipped onto his now flat stomach to look at her, propping himself up with an elbow. "What you do totally defeats the purpose of Chapstick."

At her incredulous (upside down) look, he elaborated. "If you wipe it off, it's not going to keep your lips from cracking, even if you put more on."

Abby grinned at him. "And ya care why?"

He shrugged and flopped onto his back, tucking his hands under his head, messy auburn hair picking up blades of emerald grass to be shaken out later. "If you've got chapped lips, I'll be staring at them in horror instead of your eyes when you're talking to me. That's why."

She rolled her eyes, far too used to his eccentric statements to be offended. Stretching her arm upward to the sky, Abby declared, "That cloud looks like Brad Pitt."

Hoagie squinted. "Looks more like Freddie Mercury to me."

"Who the heck is Freddie Mercury?"

Hoagie rolled onto his stomach, outraged. "Freddie Mercury? Of Queen? You know, 'We Will Rock You'?" He began clapping out the beat to the classic song. Abby sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"You and your outdated music," she muttered. The next thing she knew, he was on top of her, pinning down her arms with strong hands, eyes boring angrily into hers.

"Take it back," he pouted. Abby knew wasn't going to hurt her, but the fact that he was nearly sitting on her made her blush. "Take it back for The Who and for Aerosmith and for Styx and most importantly for Queen."

He said it with such seriousness that Abby had to keep from laughing. "I take it back!" she managed to choke out, giggling between words.

Hoagie released her and retreated to his former spot hastily. They lapsed into a span of silence, not awkward, but not all too comfortable either.

Hoagie was watching her out of the corner of his eye. "You did it again."

Abby quirked an eyebrow. "Did what?"

"The Chapstick thing."

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. "Does it really bother ya that much?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"I'll do it more often then."

"Is your sole purpose in life to annoy me, Abs?"

"Nah, just one of my purposes."

He tilted his head to look at her, grinning sardonically. "You know how pathetic that sounds, right?"

She growled in fake anger and jumped at him, sitting on his stomach, legs on either side of him, hands on his shoulders. Her nose nearly brushed his as she leaned to look menacingly into his eyes. "Ya ever call me pathetic again," she whispered threateningly. "and I'll break that pretty lil' nose of yours."

He raised an eyebrow in an 'Oh yeah?' fashion and lifted his head, effectively kissing her on the chin. She gasped and rolled off him, rubbing at her face like a seven year old in a cootie epidemic.

Hoagie rolled his eyes at her antics. "Oh, grow up, Abs." She narrowed her eyes at him. In an instant, her lightning quick actions tackled him, rolling them both down a small decline in the grassy yard, where they stopped with an 'Oomph!', both laughing hysterically.

"Ya were so much comfier when ya had puppy fat."

* * *

Yeah yeah, weird place to end. That sucked. I ruined them!

I had the 'Freddie Mercury' spat with a friend, so that is based on my life.

**Review, tell me how I ruined Hoagie and Abby! Because I know that I did. And if you still love me a little, go to my profile and check out a challenge I've got for you guys.**

Love always,

Jess


End file.
